


Pleasure for You

by Serenity1



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Holoform(s), M/M, Multi, Nipples, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pleasured by both Bumblebee and Optimus at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the explicit story that I was talking about! I gotten this idea last night and I couldn't stop writing non-stop! So be warned: it's going to be arousing! Even while I was writing this, it was arousing me...x.x
> 
> Forgive me for my grammar. I can't believe I wrote this. I got the idea also from reading a story called: The Voice by Darkeyes17 on fanfiction.

It all too happened for Sam WitWicky as he finds himself naked on the bed with two very naked hologram.

Sam had sat down on the bed as both holograms were looking at Sam's cock hungrily. Before Sam could say anything, both holograms devoured his cock at the same time as Sam couldn't help but moaned in pleasure.

Both of them were taking turns and sucking as Sam plays with each holograms back or hair as he watches the two. Sam groaned as he came. He thought he was done but he watches one of the hologram sat up to kiss him as the other started to lick the cum off and suck.

Sam groaned through the kiss as he broke it off and swore. "Shit, Bumblebee...."

Sam moaned as he put his head back in pleasure as out off the corner of his eye, he watches Optimus stroke himself. Sam groaned again as he came the second time that night and Bumblebee greedily licks him clean. Sam heard a groan as he watches Optimus cum and he licked his own hand clean.

Bumblebee gestures to Sam to sit up as Optimus takes Sam's place on the couch. Sam likes this now as he sat on Optimus cock and Bumblebee took the place of Optimus beside Sam.

Sam began to ride Optimus as he heard Optimus groaned in pleasure. The two Autobots knew Sam so well that this was his favorite position. Sam began to go up and down on Optimus as all three moaned in pleasure. Sam knew Bumblebee was stroking himself while watching. 

Sam didn't want to do all the work so he looked behind Optimus, he gave him an encouraging smile, took both his hands and place them on his nipples.

Optimus flicked one of Sam's nipples as Sam groaned. Optimus began to thrust up as Sam thrusted down at the same time. Like before, all three groaned but unknown to Sam, Bumblebee was kissing Optimus as he thrusts into Sam and Bumblebee was stroking his own cock.

It didn't took long as Optimus groaned and came inside of Sam. Sam came for the third time that night and Bumblebee wasn't far too behind.

Three sat down on the couch, taking their turns to breath and rest for a moment. Sam leaned back on Optimus as he shares a kiss with him and Bumblebee. After the kiss, it was Optimus who gestures Sam to get off his cock as Sam whined.

Optimus gave him an assuring kiss, "Don't worry baby, we just want you in doggy style mode," he said. All too eager, Sam obeys and Optimus chuckles.

This time, it was Bumblebee who got behind Sam and Optimus sat in front of Sam as his cock was proudly displayed in front of him. Sam waited patiently as Bumblebee began to slowly enters Sam from behind.

Both Sam and Bumblebee groaned at the contact as Bumblebee found that special spot and began to thrust slow. 

"Open up Sam," Optimus says and Sam obeys as he put his cock inside Sam's mouth and Sam closes. 

The sensation that Sam was feeling was too much as he was being filled both ends. Sam felt Optimus leaned forward and Sam knew that he and Bumblebee were kissing above.

Sam moaned at the thought as Optimus groaned through the kiss feeling the vibration straight through his cock.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus says as he broke the kiss off and groans as he felt Sam sucking.

Bumblebee nodded in understanding as he began to pound into Sam hard.

Sam let go of Optimus cock as he panted, "so fucking good, please, Bumblebee..." he moans out as Bumnlebee thrusted into him hard (almost forcefully) and Sam screamed out in pleasure.

"Sam...." Optimus almost whines at the loss of Sam's mouth.

Sam immediately went back to sucking Optimus. It wasn't even a second later where he felt Bumblebee's hand on his cock and began to stroke.

Sam knew he was close and he decided to speed his sucking faster so Optimus could cum at the same time as both of them. As if he could read Sam's mine, Bumblebee's pace was fast and before either of them knew it, Optimus was the first to cum inside Sam's mouth, followed by Bumblebee and Sam.

\--------------

The three men laid on the bed, cuddling against each other with Sam in the middle. Optimus was on his left and Bumblebee was on the right. "Why?" Sam asked so softly, if it wasn't for their closeness, neither holo's would had heard it.

"We both want you, Sam. Bumblebee and I spoke a few days back and we decided to have a threesome instead of sharing or like a time event," Optimus explained.

"So you just decided to jump me?" Sam asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well, we aren't doing anything at the base right now, so it was a good time as any," Bumblebee said cheekily.

Sam chuckled as he yawns and snuggled deeper within Optimus. "I'm glad you did," he said, "but what about you and Bumblebee? The two of you didn't get intercourse," he said.

"This was for you, Sam. This night was only for you," Optimus repeated as he kissed Sam's forehead.

"Besides, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll have a show to watch between Optimus and I," Bumblebee said as he looks up at Optimus.

"I will?" Sam asked as he yawned again.

"'He will?'" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded, "So get some sleep, Sam. Tomorrow morning is another day for you," he said and he leans forward to kiss Optimus and Optimus kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was the one-shot? Good or bad?


End file.
